Amazing Grace
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: "Telling your friends everything is one thing. Telling them EVERYTHING is another." The little things in life are what Thalia appreciates. Although, there are SOME events in which she could have lived life to the fullest extent without ever experiencing.


~ARGHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND MAKING IT SEEM LIKE I WAS ON HIATUS! I know, I know, you hate me. But it was because I had NO inspiration until now. Actually, I STILL don't have any inspiration. But I'll try my best :). I was actually working on many things like random oneshots/ collection of oneshots that I MIGHT publish later, actually stories, more oneshots, yadayadayada… This one is….not one of my best, but I hope you all like it! Even though its main characters are Thalia and Jason, it WILL mostly include Nico, Percy, and the gang. So enjoy (And don't be annoyed by this unnecessarily long AN.~

"Jason, here's your din- Jason?" Thalia set the blue tin tray gently onto the coffee table and wandered around the hotel room in search of her younger brother.

"Jason, you better not sneak up on me again or I'll kick you in the….shin." she hesitated to say what she really meant. There's no need to scare him of any more scarring ideas….The seven year old girl peeked behind the satin curtains. Nothing.

She opened the flap underneath the bed and wiped away the age old dust bunnies. Once again, nothing but old books and flip flops lay there.

"Bro, your macaroni's getting cold!" Thalia sighed in frustration when no answer came along. However, she did hear a mysterious noise. It sounded almost….like a sigh.

She rolled her eyes when she finally located the direction of the sound. It guided her towards the balcony.

Thalia extended her hands and swung the glass door open. "Okay Jason, game's over now…AHHHHHH!" The kid looked at her younger brother dangling calmly from the metal bars of the carefully sculpted rail. His stubby fingers gripped it tightly, as though he was attempting in vain to climb up.

"What the HADES are you doing?" Thalia screeched. She rushed over to his aid, but Jason giggled and tugged on her black converse, sending her flying over the gate as well. She looked down groggily and rubbed her head where it had hit the knob.

Her eyes widened as they adjusted to the sight. Buildings- no, skyscrapers stood proudly BENEATH her. She didn't relent from the vice grip she had on the polished metal.

'I am about five fingers away from falling a countless number of stories down a prestigious hotel and falling to my death on New York's tallest skyscraper, while tourists in airplanes look at the very bloody spot two years later where an innocent girl with an idiot brother died unmercifully by God's hand.' Thalia thought with her eyes squeezed shut.

The two children heard a brief scream and the sound of pattering footsteps. A pair of strong, yet smooth hands hauled them up and brought them inside to ground level and warmth.

"What were you DOING?" her mother whispered, her voice scratchy.

Thalia looked accusingly at her brother. "What WERE you doing, Jason?"

Jason, then two at the time, smiled widely, showing his gap toothed mouth.

"I wanted to see the moon." He said innocently, bright blue eyes sparkling.

"You- You risked your life AND your sister's to see a piece of floating rock that you could view from INSIDE?"

"It wasn't close enough inside."

"But you could've just ASKED and we would have taken you to the telescope viewing lab DOWN THE STREET!"

"I don't LIKE those mean people with white coats and creepy mustaches!"

"Well too bad! You can't just do reckless stuff like that! You could have died, as I said! There is NO way you are going withing ten feet of me or Thalia EVER AGAIN, you hear me?"

"….Mommy, where's my macaroni? I'm hungry after looking at the moon."

~Hmm…did I mention this was based on a REAL life experience? My cousin and my cousin's younger brother. This sir petty much how it when except it was in Australia, or so she told me. So I hope you liked it! This probably won't go in order. The next chapter might be when they're zero or twenty, I don't know….R AND R!~


End file.
